Candiss Goodling
This character is Ainah2012 Personality Candiss is known to be a daydreamer first and foremost. At first sight, people wouldn't estimate the self-value of Alice's large imagination. She has an intense curiosity on the wonders of the world, and is eager to learn new things. However, Candiss has a quick temper and a pedantic eagerness that demonstrate impatience, often getting her into all sorts of trouble. Candiss can be quite naive, and even innocent in a way. Still, she's mostly seen as polite, honest, adventurous, lovely and respectful, if not given a reason to be otherwise. History Lucifer Goodling was a noble man who lived in Brooklyn. He was the owner of a successful chain of toy stores all around the nation. He was a child of Adriane, who always showed a kind heart when it came to people, more specifically to children. In his business, he didn't care about the money he made, but the joy he brought to children, which didn't go unnoticed by the goddess of youth. One night, as Lucifer was walking back home. As he did, he had bumped into a little girl, who was in tears. That little girl was Hebe in disguise. Questioning on why she cried, the "child" simply said that her favorite toy was somehow caught in a tree that she couldn't reach. He went to the tree, taking the toy. As he tuned around to give the doll to its owner, he found a young lady. She seduced him, explaining to Lucifer that he had passed a test that has proven him worthy of her admiration. The two quickly fell in love, heading to his apartment. Things happened, but the next morning, he was left alone in his bed. He desperately tried to shake off the memory of his love, only to find a baby in a basket, 5 months later. There was information about her heritage in a letter, as well as a Celestial Bronze Sword, which Lucifer was familiar with, being a demigod. Candiss didn't have much time to enjoy the presence of her father, as he died in a terrible car accident. She was barely 1 year old when this happened. Hebe, finding out about this, decided to give her child to her other daughter, Melania Charles. She was very trusted by her mother, and accepted to take the child. However, she had to get the child herself, as Hebe had no right to see her. Melania, who had brought so much joy to her mother in the past, had been gifted with immortality. She was born in the Victorian era and still presently keeps her old-school culture. Melania had gained immortality by being the only daughter to have accepted to go on numerous quests to assist Hebe, as her other children refused. Things lead to another, but she eventually gained an eternity of youth. She was somewhat made a "youth nymph", but kept her demigod abilities such as fighting. Having grown up with a polite "mother figure", the child of Hebe had good principals and a pure heart. Melania posed as her parent, as it wouldn't make Candiss suspicious. At young age, Candiss would always ask Melania questions about the most mundane and unrelated things, as her curiosity was large. She usually didn't follow the house rules, breaking things and goofing around. As for her academic life, she was homeschooled. She got a good education, as well as amazing grades. Despite her intelligence, she was still a naive girl who had no idea about the outside world. She had adopted her half-sister's habit to only wear gowns from the Victorian Era, instead of jeans and shirts. She was homeschooled, therefor not aware of the common fashion style that people her age are used to. Other than in her house' huge garden, she had never really felt the breeze of wind. Melania had insisted that she wouldn't leave (in fear of monster attacks). Candiss resisted the urge to go outside the borders of her house until the age of 13. She was lucky to have been able to resist that long, considering her curiosity. It was a sunny day, as she had left her home for the first time without Melania by her sides. She had seen a rather large dog lurking in the area, and ran to pet it. To her eyes, it seemed... Blurry. It was the effects of her demigod clear sight, that had just began growing. After focusing for a moment, she saw that the cute animal had turned into a menacing beast. Luckily, at her scream, her guardian Melania had rushed to the scene, killing the hellhound in a heart beat with the Celestial Bronze sword Hebe had given her. Once safe inside of their home, Melanie explained to her half-sister everything. Their mother, the Greek world and monsters. She said that she was assigned by Hebe to protect her at any cost. Melania told her about camp, which Candiss had refused to attend, as she would miss Melania too badly. Her guardian would insist, but it was no use. Melania was the only person she had frequented. So, she stayed for another 3 years. There were many monster attacks, but Melania managed to fend them all off, being highly trained. She had once tried to train Candiss, but failed as she rejected it since it was a form of violence. She felt like being protected was a lot better than protecting herself. One day, she went for a small stroll, without notifying Melania. She had stumbled past a satyr, who had sniffed her scent. He informed her about camp, and told her about the things that Melania had forgotten to mention, for some reason. After all, Melania didn't have a good memory. Cabins, nymphs, friends, a life. She wasn't going to miss out on it. Packing for camp, she swiftly left with the satyr, only leaving a letter to her sister informing her about her departure, as she was too angered to face her. She also took Melania's sword. After hours on the road, she safely got to camp and getting claimed by Hebe. She finally accepted training in time, since it was the only way she could defend herself. Powers (NO MONTHLY POWERS) Appearance Candiss' hair has a blonde/light brown colour. Her eyes have a crystal blue aura. Her posture is usually straight, while her chin is fairly held up, which makes her have an unusual elegance not found in most normal teenagers. She is unaware of her beauty, but politely accepts compliments. Due to living with a caretaker from the Victorian Era, she often only wears gowns and dresses. Relationships Category:Demigods Category:Children of Hebe Category:Female Category:~The Musician~ Category:Candiss Category:Goodling Category:Megan Mohr